crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Tag Team Racing said by Coco Bandicoot
This is a list of quotes said by Coco Bandicoot in Crash Tag Team Racing. ( video 1), ( video 2). Cutscenes *"You're right Pasadena! I've noticed too many coincidences with the stolen power gems. There must be a pattern n' stuff." *"Hey, I think I'm beginning to deduce what's going on around here." *"Well, the pattern I've concluded from deductive reasoning is that whoever stole the power gems has some connection to... Wumpa Whip!" *''everyone blames Crash for stealing the power gems'' "Ohhhh Crash! How could you?!" *"Thank you Mister...Chicken man! This is really cool n' stuff but we'd like to return the park ownership to where it belongs. To Ebenezer Von Clutch." Missions *"Oh Crash! Thank goodness you're here! I've been trying to get this car working but that stupid know-it-all know nothing Nina stole my fusion unit! You gotta get it back for me! This car will be the best thing ever n' stuff." *"Crash, what are you doing back here? You go out there and get me that fusion unit. Please, big brother... this car will be the bestest thing I've ever built. It'll smoke the track with Nina, once and for all, hehheheh!" *"Crash! Where's the fusion unit? If this is a joke, I don't get it." *"Okay Crash what's the story? I need that fusion unit so I can show that stupid-faced Nina who's the best girl on the track so get moving!" *"Woohoo! Once I plug this unit in, this car is ready to rock! Good job big brother. Start up a race so we can go kick some tailless butt!" *"Heya big brother! Fightin the good fight n' stuff?" *"That's good, 'cause I need some help here. I've been trying to get this new car up-n-running but it's missing something. If you find a good Power Modulator bring it my way." *"Uhhh, Crash what are you doing back here? If you don't get me that modulator I can't enter this car in the races then I might lose! I can't lose! I just can't!! '-breathes in and out real fast-'" *"Crash, come on, let's go maggot! Get the modulator for me already!!!" *"Big brother, if you really want to annoy me can't you do normal big brother stuff like noogies and headlocks or something like that?" *"Well whatcha got there Crash? Hoohhh, this is perfect! This'll show that stupid monkey-faced Nina who the real smart girl is! I-I mean uhh... we'll stop the bad guys for sure with this car! Thanks a bunch, n' stuff." *"Oh heya Crash! Thanks for helping me with those other cars but they weren't quite enough. Now this beautiful machine is what I'm talking about! It's 500 horsepower of pure Nina-beating engine. I mean, we'll win for sure with it. Thing is I need a mass of Power Crystals to get her going. Can you help me out?" *"Big brother, is something wrong? What are you doing back here? *"Never mind. Listen, I need a lot of power to get this bad girl going! Believe me you're not going to regret it! Now go and get me those Crystals!" *"Crash, listen to me! I need Power Crystals to win this race! If I don't win, then I might lose! I can't lose! I CAN'T! Please Crash hurry!" *"Crash, stop doing this to me! I have to win this race! BRING ME THE POWER TO WIN THIS RACE!!!" *"Woohoo! This is it! This is the car I've been waiting all my life for! Oh Crash am I ever going to blow thorough those other racers with this machine! Thanks brother!" When interacting with Crash *"Hiya Crashiepo!" *"There you are. I've been trying to avoid you." *"Crash! How much cash have you found? Today's my birthday!" *"Crash, we have to stop meeting like this." *"Hey are you following me?" *"I'm bone dry Crash. Got any money for sis?" *"Well there's a sight for sore eyes! Howdy!" *"Big brother I'm not doing so good n' stuff." *"This place is a little creepy. The wumpa whip does ease the shakes though." *"Crash, I've been looking all over for you! Can I have some money?" *"Hi Crash! Do you think N-Gin is cute? I like the way he waddles." *"Big brother! Why aren't you finding me more cash?" When attacked by Crash *"Ouch! I'm telling Mom! If we had one." *"Hey, I'm a girl!" *"Ouch! Okay, I'll get revenge when you're sleeping!" *"You're right Crash. I probably deserved it." *"I just know that'll leave a mark!" *"Wait till I tell Crunch! You are toast buddy!" *"Hey, that's my spleen pal!" *"What'd I do, what'd I do?" *"Circle the wagons! We're under attack!" *"You had to hit me. Just HAD to do it!" *"I know you are but what am I?" *"Sticks and stones... MEDIC!!!" When starting a race *"Finally, someone's letting me drive!" *"Good luck everyone! Just remember to stay out of my way!" *"May all of you have fun fighting for 2nd place." *"Look at these jokers! This'll be a cinch!" *"May the best blonde win." *"I'll tear through you like a math test!" *"You're all in a world of trouble." *"Time to see who the best mutant is." *"Time to show you some real speed!" *"Remember: beauty before age." *"Now how can I beat the odds? I got it! I'll cheat!" When starting from a standstill *"Yes! Yes! YEEESSSSS!" *"Well that's what I'm talking about." *"Back'em up and stand back boys!" *"I'll show you the meaning of girl power!" *"Time to show you what a 164 IQ can do!" *"I am bandicoot! Here me roar!" *"See yaaaaaaa!" *"Judge me by my size, do you?" *"Hohhhh yes! Do I look good!" *"Yeahhhh, I'm burnin' rubber!" *"Smells like victory!" *"And that's just the half of it!" When passing an opponent vehicle *"Ta, ta! Keep up the good work!" *"I'll send ya a postcard!" *"Snails-R-Us!" *"Buh-bye, buh-bye." *"Try and keep up, slowpoke!" *"Tell some blond jokes. You'll feel better." *"Maybe you should get a better car." *"Hey, thanks for playin'!" *"All I have to say is, it's a good thing you're cute." *"So long, suckers!" *"Keep up with me if you can, cough-n-stuffers!" *"My car is equipped with Blondestar!" *"Pack up your snowshoes and go back to Canada, eh?" *"Don't drive over any landlines or anything." When passed by an opponent vehicle *"Hmm. Should've seen that coming!" *"Oh well. They won't get far!" *"Have fun. Don't trip on your way there!" *"I'm just building you up to tear you down!" *"Enjoy it! 'Cause it won't last!" *"You'll really regret doing that!" *"Stay calm Coco, you can catch them!" *"Sure, leave me back here, why dontcha." When brushing against an opponent vehicle *"Sticks and stones." *"You really shouldn't have done that... SHUMUCK!" *"Whoa. Didn't like that for sure." *"I really should pay more attention." *"Lousy goym." *"Ehh, it's bump kissed." *"Ow, I got something in my eye!" *"Ach! My elbow!" *"You really need to back off freak." *"I'll mess you up for that!" *"Hooo. That would've been unfortunate." *"It's my driving abilities that prevented disaster." *"This race is far more dangerous than advertised." *"Oh please! What was that?!" *"Hey. Back off, hillbilly!" *"Keep that train wreck away from me, Amtrak!" *"Learn to drive, freak bag!" *"Race winner! Coming through!" *"Darn, that would've been a good accident." *"Woohoo! I mean excellent." *"Slow drivers keep right." *"There's pedestrian laws you know!" *"Look both ways before crossing!" *"Some people just have a death wish!" *"Blonds have the right of way!" *"Look stay out of my way and nobody gets hurt!" *"Coming through!" *"I ain't stopping for nobody!" *"See yaaaa!" *"Hooo! Insurance scam averted!" *"Out of the way dog breath!" *"Puh-lease!" *"If your eatin, I'm serving." *"Whoa! Now that wasn't fun!" *"That's no way to treat a style goddess." *"Why did you do that?" *"Ouchie! That smarts!" *"That's going to set a bad example!" *"You maniac!" *"Watch where your going jerk bag!" *"You mablent! N' stuff." *"Owwww! That better not have left a mark." *"It's like a new piercing." *"I don't like this game no more." *"You play way too rough!" *"Ow!" *"Ouch!" When brushing against a wall *"Hey, I just got this tub waxed!" *"I hope my deductible covers that." *"I'm driving like a dork!" *"Okay, what's the story here?" *"Oh, wake up girl!" *"Now that was a bad decision!" *"Who put that there? I'm serious." *"Ow!" *"Look at this mess!" *"Nothing a little nail polish won't fix." *"On man. That's wrong." *"What am I doing? I need help!" When breaking a trackside target *"Oops!" *"Coco did it! Ummm...never mind." *"I can smash as well as the next guy or girl n' stuff." *"Get away! It's mine!" *"I like prizes. There're fun!" *"Sorry! Sorry that was me." *"That busted up so good." *"Ohhh, I hope that gets recycled." *"Ehhh, no great loss." *"I'll fix it later." *"Ohhhh, that looked expensive." *"Ha, ha, ha! More! Break more! More! Break it!" When attacking an opponent vehicle *"Don't interfere with destiny!" *"There, there. It'll all be over soon." *"Think of it as a love tap." *"KISSES!! Mwaahh!!!" *"A girls work is never done!" *"What's the matter? Gonna cry?" *"Now that's why this girl likes big guns!" *"What's it like being beat up by a girl?" *"Ohh, that's a good one!" *"Look, just stay out of my way and I'll stop shooting." *"You must really like getting whacked or something." *"I can do this all day, I swear!" *"Annnddd SLAP!" When hit by a weapon *"Wow. I guess that means you don't like me." *"Two can play that game, you wisenheimer!" *"Ouch! You jerk-o!" *"That had wrong written all over it!" *"Hey, what did I do to you?" *"Hey, stop it, you... pillow case!" *"Botox is a much easier way to do it." *"My hairs are singed!" *"Go ahead and hit a beautiful girl..." *"Hey, what a brute!" *"Sure, if that's the only way you can win." When destroying an opponent vehicle *"Good work proving Darwin right." *"And you are outta here!" *"Brains beat brawn." *"Nothing personal buddy." *"Nice try. No really that was good. Seriously." *"Whoa! What a burn!" *"Mess with Mama, you're gonna get slapped!" *"That wasn't nice! SOOORRRYYY!!" *"Take it like a man!" *"I can't help it if I'm good." *"This is how we do it back on the island." When destroyed by an opponent vehicle *"Whatever." *"This is so unfortunate." *"Well there's fine how-do-you-do!" *"Can I take traffic school, officer?" *"I think I'm gonna cry." *"You think something like this will keep me down?" *"Good thing I'm insured!" *"Uh! This is gonna hurt!" *"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" *"Awww derryberries!" *"AVENGE MEEEEE!!!" *"This is gonna be so painful!" When flying through the air *"Whooooo. How sweet it is." *"It's so pretty up here!" *"Told ya I'm going places." *"Top of the world, ma!" *"Haha I'm flyin!" *"I need an oxygen mask." *"Does this count for frequent flyer miles?" *"I was a bird in another life." *"This is why bandicoots don't have wings!" *"Red leader. I'm starting my run." *"You're all beneath me! Woohoo!" *"Hey my ears popped." When clashing *"Hiya! Do you like me? I like you." *"Oh man. This is gonna be sweet." *"Let's show'em what we're made of!" *"One and a half heads are better than none." *"This is gonna be so cool!" *"Hey! Not so hard!" *"Let's try this on for size!" *"Just like a new pair of shoes." *"Let's kick some fat butt!" *"Ain't no stopping us now!" *"Time to dish out some pain!" *"Wow did you luck out." When declashing *"Yeah, you need to go." *"It was great while it lasted!" *"And don't call me anymore!" *"You were a great partner!" *"It had to end sooner or later." *"I hate saying goodbye...BUT GOODBYE!!" *"Let's do this again sometime!" *"We kicked butt." *"Shoot, I was having fun with you." *"Next time, we'll do it my way!" *"Sorry to see you go!" *"Breaking up is hard to do!" When carrying an item *"Oh goodie!" *"Come to Mama!" *"Let's go shopping! N' stuff." *"Oh! Look what I found!" *"That's what I'm talking about!" *"Now what do we have here?" *"Nice! Just my size!" *"Ohhh look what I got for you!" *"Itsy! Present!" *"Does this come in black?" *"As long as it's free!" *"Just what I always wanted!" When running over a park drone *"Just accept it okay?" *"Wow, what a bad example I'm making." *"Sheesh! I hope nobody saw that." *"Ya gotta be cruel to be kind." *"Lovely day isn't it? Oops." *"Awwwww! I hope he washes off." *"Just walk it off." *"You dented my car!" *"It's your fault. You know it." *"Walk it off. Walk it off." *"Heeyah!" *"Booyah!" When winning a race Normal *"Some are born to win." *"I have found my higher calling." *"Don't fret. I've beaten much better people than you." *"Well if you can't beat'em... stay home!" *"Hey it's not if you win or lose. It's how well you cheated." *"I love everyone here! Thanks for losing!" *"Next time let's try a hard one!" *"I always win these things!" *"Don't feel so bad. You're all just slower and dumber." *"I'm so happy I could plots!" *"Thanks chumps and chumpets." *"I'll use a slower car next time. More of a challenge." *"Now that was less than productive." With being destroyed *"It's frustrating. I know. *"Keep trying. You're getting much better." *"We can't all be great at everything." *"Come on don't be serious!" *"Yep all this and looks too." *"How now brown cow?" *"Www.youstink.com!" *"You should practice a little more." *"Told ya I was good!" *"Cocolious!" When losing a race Normal *"Okay I'm a little miffed right now." *"Get back on the short bus!" *"I'm just playing down to the level of my opponents!" *"Now what's the big idea here?" *"Good race everybody!" *"I demand a recount!" *"If you ask me something's fishy in Denmark." *"Oh this rally su... uh eh hem I mean congratulations hehheheh." *"Oh well. Perhaps I'll do better next time." mumbles to self *"THIS IS SUCH A LIE!!! Uh, sorry." *"Oh, I never get to have any fun." *"I can dish it out but I sure can't take it." *"Oh come on! How'd that bunch of corn stacks beat me?!" *"Next time I'm using a Q-36 space modulator." *"Okay I don't wanna confect but what just happened?" *"Maybe I'll try a new sport. String curling or something." *"Let's do that again right now!" Without destroying anyone *"What a horrible waste of ordinance." *"Shame on you for moving!" *"Oh I'm just saving up a good one for ya." *"Look you're just ruining this for everybody." *"Don't make Coco angry! You won't like me when I'm angry!" *"This calls for drastic measures!" *"This isn't fun anymore." *"Eh, I hope nobody saw that." Unused *"I want my time noted accurately!" *"I'm having the most awesome time really I am!" *"Did I win yet?" *"Okay! Late break!" *"Hardly had to try at all!" *"That was too easy." *"All in a day's work." *"I'm here, I'm here! Pump up the volume! Pump up the volume! Dance oh ah oh." *"It's all about how well you kicked butt." *"I'm here now where's my bling ding?" *"Sorry to keep you waiting!" *"Madame speed has arrived!" *"Uh, I want to win so bad I can taste it!" *"This just can't happen to me cause I want more!" *"Think positive thoughts Coco. You can do it. You better do it! Faster!" *"High traction tires don't fail me now!" *"Times-a-wasting time waster!" *"I think I need a double espresso or something!" *"Hey! I've got a nail appointment in 5 minutes!" *"Time to get zen." *"This is no way to lose!" *"Floor it fella! We're losing!" *"This would be a great time to stop sleeping!" *"They say blonds have more fun, but I'm kinda bored." *"Sure you can! But it's gonna cost ya!" *"I wish these game developers would give me new clothes." *"Everyone thinks I'm slow. But there slower-er." *"This race had better pay off! I have appearance's to keep up." *"Hmmm. I wonder why there are puddles of wumpa whip everywhere." *"I have the eye of the tiger. And the caboose of Brittany." *"My skills have sharped with age." *"Wait till I tell the kids back home about this nightmare." *"There's something fishy around here, and I hate sushi!" *"There's something peculiar about that wumpa cheek dude." *"All this and talent too. Take a number boys!" Category:Quotes Category:Crash Tag Team Racing